The Multiverse
The Multiverse is the collective whole of reality. It is composed of a network of planes, each balanced carefully upon one another. Interplanar Structure The Multiverse contains fourteen different planar regions. These regions belong to one of two realms based on their fundamental traits. The Material The more expansive and concrete of the two realms is known as The Material. The planes of the material are immense, indifferent, and accept no masters. They function far beyond the reach of mortals, and are practically impossible to alter or traverse on a major scale. The Material is composed of the following planes: * The Universe - The cold and uncaring void that lends order to the multiverse. * The Weird - The vibrant and effervescent reflection of the universe that lends magic to the multiverse. * The Void - A bleak, featureless hallow that lends entropy to the multiverse. * The Forge - A maelstrom of uncontrollable energy that lends creation to the multiverse. * The Dusklands - A dreary imitation of the universe, where shadowy aberrations lurk within twisted landscapes. * The Etherium - A wispy echo of the universe, where ghosts and apparitions skirt the borders between worlds. * The Singularity - A gloomy reflection of the weird. * The Brilliance - A shining counterpart to the weird. * The Infinity - The timeless haven where the Apex Gods reside. * The Far Realms - An incomprehensible dreamscape home to immense horrors that defy reason. The Borderlands The wilder and more malleable regions of the material are known as The Borderlands. In these realms, reality fluctuates by the dreams and emotions experienced by those of The Material. These planes are the playgrounds of the planar gods, and can be incredibly inhospitable and alien for the ill-prepared. The Borderlands are composed of the following planes: * The Astral - A nebulous, ocean-like dimension that binds the multiverse together. * The Elemental Planes - Hugely homogeneous planes that serve as the building blocks of the Outlands. * The Outlands - An infinite and highly malleable expanse where all denizens of the multiverse congregate. * The Outer Planes - The highly diverse, hand-crafted domains of the Planar Gods. Planar Travel Traveling between the dimensions of the material is exceptionally difficult, and nearly impossible in most cases. Accessing the other material planes is a highly valuable ability however, and incredible feats can be accomplished by doing so. For example, creatures of The Universe can travel hundreds of miles in minutes by briefly stepping into The Dusklands. This is not done without great danger however, for nothing attracts the attention of a plane's natives more than outsiders. There are grim limitations to this however, as planar creatures are only capable of exploring the bordering planes of their birthplace. An individual born of The Universe for example, would be instantly annihilated if he were to accidentally stray into The Forge. The Borderlands The remaining planes of existence are considered to be parts of The Borderlands. These planes are all highly morphic and can be manipulated at will by sufficiently powerful beings. The Borderlands consists of The Astral, The Elemental Planes, The Outlands and The Outer Planes. Though they are layered upon each other, there is no actual hierarchy - they are all of equal importance. Traveling through The Borderlands is significantly easier that moving through the Material. While otherworldly dangers do lurk in the unfamiliar worlds travelers do not have to worry about dangers like accidentally stepping into The Infinity and being instantly annihilated. In the Borderlands one only needs to protect themselves from the denizens and bizarre landscapes of each.